All For Love
by SashaW
Summary: Nital is a young physic woman who has a dream about the death of a man called Jack Sparrow. And feels the need to help him. What happens when she gets a little to into Jack?  Will she save him or will he perish?My first finished peice, so please R


**Chapter 1. New "Friends,"**

"Wait! STOP!!" A girl voice yelled after him. Jack slowly turned around to see if this voice was talking to him. It was a small dark skinned 20-year-old girl was walking towards him. She had almost the exact same outfit that he did except a bit more famine.

"And how may I help you young missy?" he inquired of the mysterious girl.

"I wanna sail on your boat with you! I have had enough of this old fashioned town taking advantage of me!" she said fiercely almost waiting for a fight.

"You think that I, Jack Sparrow am going to let a young new girl on my boat with me??" he rasped as if it was the silliest thing he had ever heard.

"I think you may as well let me because I need a way out and you can always use one more ship mate. No matter the gender!" She stated as a matter of fact.

"What be your name missy?" Jack inquired

"Nital Murthi"

"Welcome aboard miss Murthi. Allow me to give you the official tour." Jack said with a small bow.

When Jack turned and actually looked at her he realized she was really pretty. She had brown wisdom filled and mysterious eyes. Her skin was soft and clean. Her teethe were straight and white (which was not common). She had a silver necklace that was a skull and cross bones. She seemed quite as they walked along the long halls of the black pearl.

Nital was thinking of herself too. When would be the time to tell him? See, Nital had a "gift" she was a little bit physic. Ok, a lot physic. She had dreams of things before they happened. A few nights ago she had one of herself being the difference between life and death for Jack Sparrow.

"So what are our talents or skills Nital?" Jack whispered unable to take the silence.

"Well, I. Can be bossy, I like to have fun. I never slack off, and am not afraid to speak say what's on my mind. Oh plus I don't take crap from anyone." Nital noted with a slight grin on her face.

They were on the main deck of the pearl and as passed many men whispered things like "Bad luck! Not good!" Nital managed to hold her tongue until one man whispered "A women, who's a Muslim? On a ship? Now I have seen everything."

Before the racist man could mutter another word, Nital punched him on the nose so hard it bled. The man fell to the ground.

"Unich bastard" she bellowed loudly then spit on his expensive looking coat.

"Why you little b-

"Stop Newo! There is no sexism on this ship and there is especially no racism!" Jack angrily spat. " This is Nital and whether you like it or not she is staying on my ship!!" He walked away leaving Nital with the "boys"

"Well, look what we got ere mates," snorted a toothless old man. "A feisty young lass. Won't it be fun with err staying in our room!" He said flashing his friends a very gummy smile. Nital took a step back as men circled around her. She pulled out her sword and faced them, almost daring them to take another step.

This appeared to be a bad choice almost right away. Because all 20 men pulled out swords right way too.

"Damn!" she whispered,

"Drop that sword missy. If you come to us willingly things won't be as bad." Announced the man that had called her a Muslim (which she wasn't)

In other words, willingly we will let you swab the deck fully clothed. Other wise your brown ass will be for show!" Shouted a man with a parrot on his shoulder.

Something just came over Nital. A power she had never felt before. Her hand did some of the handiest sword work she had ever seen (let alone done). She had some pretty fancy footwork too. She took down every one of the men. She didn't kill them she just gave them nasty cuts and bruises.

"Never mess a Fijian!" Nital told them wisely, sheathing her sword and walking away. When she was out of site her mind flipped. "Whoa whoa whoa! Where did that come from?" she asked the darkness that now surrounded her. "That's defiantly new!" she panted slowly "I gotta find Jack!" she whispered to her self.

She wandered around the ship completely lost for about 10 minutes, regretting not finishing the tour with Jack. How fricken big cans this ship be? She thought hopelessly. Apparently very big!

Finally, Nital found a room that said Captains Quarters and she heard someone moving about inside. She rapped 2 knocks on the door.

"Jack?" she said to the door.

"Come in!" dictated a tipsy voice.

She pushed the door slowly open and saw Jack sitting on his desk. Literally ON his desk. With a bottle of rum in his hand.

"Jack are you. Drunk?" Nital said moving towards him.

"Maybe, a little." He whispered, throwing a bottle at Nital. "Lets see how well the dame can hold her rum!" he snorted with a smirk.

**Ch.2. Memories of Rum**.

Nital awoke the next morning with the biggest headache ever. She moaned as she opened her eyes. Why is the sun so damned bright? She thought and... whose arms are around my waist.

Nital rolled over and found herself staring into the closed eyes of Jack Sparrow. The night before came flashing back. Rum, dancing, jacks bare chest and his lips on her neck. For whatever reason her hand flew to her pocket and grabbed her pocket mirror and looked at her neck. Yup, there were two huge hickeys. Great. First night on the pearl and you have a kiss fest with the captain. Good fricken job Murthi! The bad voice in her head said angrily. She looked down at herself and found nothing wrong; except that she couldn't see her coat and her boots weren't on. She looked at Jack and saw that he had no shirt, the first button on his pants were undone and her boots were on him.

What did he think was going to happen last night? He only had one hickey but he.. oh lord, he had a bite mark on his chest.

"How could I do this? How did I let him happen?" Nital whispered. Nital was usually very guarded. What had rum done to her? She didn't even remember most of last night. Although… She did remember the passion, how good it felt, the connection, and how much fun they had had.

All of a sudden Jack squeezed her and pulled her in so close her head rested against his bare muscular chest. She had to wake him up. He probably didn't even know it was her. Probably thought it was some scarlet women or something. Not the new dame on the ship.

"Jack! Wake up! It's getting late!" she whispered gently pushing against his chest. Jack's eyes slowly drifted open. It took them a few seconds to focus.

"Hello beautiful" he said rubbing his head against her neck.

"Jack what the hell happened last night?" Nital asked, almost fearing the answer for some reason.

"What ever it was, it was amazing. I think you'll be a great addition to the ship" He said into her ear.

Nital's mind flashed back to the men all surrounding her. That was the reason she had come last night after all.

"Jack I need to talk to you about the crew." She said pulling herself out of his arms and standing up. Jack sat up, listening intently

"Last night after you left they threatened me. Because I am the only woman on board they think I am like their property. They wanted me to swab the deck….. naked! I don't know if I should be here anymore." She said all this rather fast.

Jack stood up really fast and he almost fell, then he tripped and knocked Nital to the ground. He was laying directly over top of her. He pushed himself into a push up position.

"You aren't going anywhere. I have been meaning to teach these guys some respect and you are looking for a way out of this town. It's a win-win situation, love!" he said standing up and walking over to his shirt (well, stumbling actually, he still had Nital's boots on) after taking her boots off he walked over to her, swooped down placed his hands on her back and swooped her up. "and I don't want you going anywhere." He whispered in her ear.

"Jack" she whispered, pulling away yet again. "You don't even know me.

"what?" jack yelped. "do you remember what happened last night? We talked for about 3 hours." He said tenderly.

Once again, last nights memories hit her like a load of bricks. They had spoken of childhood, funny and embarrassing stories. Then some kissing stories, which lead to kissing.

"Jack…" She said still hesitant.

"Nital!" Jack said clearly frustrated. "If you wanna walk II can't stop you.. You wanted to be on my ship. Walk away if you must. But I believe it is a huge mistake!" and with that he walked out of the room.

**Chapter 3. Too many names**

Now Nital had lots to think about. Jack and her certainly had a connection. But the crew and then… there was her visions. Remembering that and envisioning jack dead made her want to cry.

"damn!" she whispered doing up her boots. "I guess I'll stay!" she walked out the door and saw jack sitting right outside the door. "jack, what are you doing?" She asked kneeling down to his level.

"I think I'm a little more drunk then I thought I was!" jack said sleepily.

"I'm staying" Nital said sighing and pulling Jack to his feet.

"Great news." He said with his eyes closed still. "I knew you couldn't stay away from me!" He said laughing softly.

"I guess I'll go, um, swab the deck or something" Nital said slowly. Jack then slid down back to his spot on the floor. "hey, no! come on, you have a ship to command!" Nital said trying to pull him up again. Miraculously he stood up this time. He grabbed her hand.

"Come! I am making an announcement!" he said pulling Nital along to the upper deck.

Once they were on the main deck, Jack said "I realize I didn't introduce you to everyone, or um anyone! This is my first mate, Barbossa." Jack said pointing to a man in a blue pirate suit. Barbossa bowed to them. Nital hadn't seem him yesterday but he seemed familiar still.

Jack pulled her further along to other people. "This is William Turner, better known as Bootstrap Bill!" he said pointing to a handsome young man with a black eye. He was also not recognized from yesterday. Bill took her hand and kissed it lightly.

Jack also introduced her to Pintel, Ragetti, and twig, Bosin, Gummy Joe, Lefty, Sima and JT. _There is no way I will be able to remember all of these names!_ Nital thought as she was introduced to Newo, the one who called her a Muslim.

Then Jack called the attention of everyone and said a small speech about how Nital was as much a part of the crew. There is no reason to treat her differently.

"No back to work!" Jack shouted to his crew. "I will show you to your room." He said excitedly taking Nital's elbow and dragging her away.

Jack brought her back to his quarters and opened the door with an excited "TA DA!"

Nital snorted loudly. "I've seen this room before… remember?"

"It's the only logical place for you to stay, love," He whispered softly into her ear.

"But. What to do with you? We only have one open job but I don't think you would like it!" He said starring into Nital's deep brown eyes

"What is the job?" Nital said looking away. She was no good with eye contact

**Chapter 4. Evil deeds**

_Cook!? Great stuff! _Nital thought happily as she was almost skipping down to the kitchens. When she got there, there was so much food: Fruits, vegetables, eggs, and many kinds of alcohol.

Nital decided on making a vegetable soup, until she realized they were on a ship. How could she warm it up. Then she saw a little box in the back. She walked over and pushed the olives off it. On the top it read Stove for any ship. She went to open the door and it immediately filled with heat and light. Nital shut the door in surprise. She went to touch the only burner on the top and it did the same. Nital smiled _Vegetable soup it is!_ She thought not really caring about how it worked.

She was in the middle of stirring the hot broth when the door burst open and almost the entire crew came in. "Lunch ain't ready yet guys!"

"We ain't here for lunch! Yet.." Barbossa said. "we just came to discuss Jack."

"I'm listenin'!" Nital said, continually stirring her soup.

"Jack is, lets face it, a bad pirate. So once he gives up the cordents to the isle de muerta, he won't be a captain anymore. Or anything, at all! Just a corpse." Barbossa said smiling.

CRASH Nital dropped the ladle into the soup in surprise. "Your gonna… kill him?" she rasped. "Isn't that a bit extreme.?"

"not for pirates." Said Newo smiling.

"That doesn't give you permission to kill your captain. I mean he brought you all together! Provided a ship! How could you do that?" She almost screamed taking a few steps forward, so she was face to face with Barbossa.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm Miss Murthi. But if you don't agree and try to save poor Jackie you will stay on this ship. And Jack won't be here to stand up for you or your clothes." Barbossa said smiling and taking a step back to look at her body up and down. Nital stepped back.

"No.. you can't do it! He doesn't deserve it! Wait.. This is all your fault! You just wanna be captain! You selfish bitter old man!" she screamed as loud as she could. Suddenly Barbossa sprang forward and grabbed both the shoulders and whispered "pirate" into her ear.

"I agree with Nital. Killing him is too much. Wouldn't it be more punishment to make him live with out his precious pearl!?" Said a voice from behind the crowd.

"What are you implying Sima?" yelled Barbossa, letting go of Nital. She fell with a crash to the ground.

"A mutiny, Sir." Sima said loudly.

"A mutiny? Hmm that may work!" said Barbossa. "Lets leave miss Murthi alone with her soup." And with that they all left.

Bootstrap Bill reappeared seconds later. He pulled her up "How are you doing?" he asked caringly.

"What's a mutiny?" She replied slowly. Bootstrap sighed and carefully explained it to her.

"How horrible!" she whispered. "Has anyone told jack?

"I have tried many times. He is too damn trusting of his "loyal crew" to even listen!" Bootstrap said exhaustedly. "will he listen to you?"

"I sure as hell hope so."

**Chapter 5. Damn trusting old Jack,**

Nital got a bowl of soup and brought it to their room. Jack was there obsessing over some map. His compass was out, and as she opened the door and walked in it flicked and pointed right at her. Jack groaned and then smiled at her.

"Wonky compass, Jack." She said setting the warm soup before him.

"I wish." He said airily. He put some of the soup in his mouth. "yum what is this??" he inquired curiously.

"Its called vegetable soup!" she said laughing, Nital waiting until Jack was finished. She reached forward and grabbed his hand solemnly

"look at me Jack." She whispered so quietly she was unsure if he heard her. He did though, because he looked up and put down his mapping tools.

"Jack-Umm-I.. you we…" the words that Nital had practiced her whole walk up here just weren't coming out.

"Nital I know what your gonna say!" Jack said tenderly.

"You…what?" she said, almost sure he didn't know.

"You're scared, we have such a connection and have known each other for so little time. But we can't let it bother us. Clear things up love?" he asked looking loving into her eyes.

"Okay. I get what your saying but its got nothing to do with what I'm gonna say." Nital said laughing a bit. "listen Jack. I know Bootstrap has tried talking to you about this and you haven't believe him but the crew is-"

"oh, not the murder thing again!" said Jack retracting his hand. "Look there my crew, and I trust them!" he said firmly.

"well, you shouldn't! I mean you may trust them, but I have heard it straight from their mouths. Would I lie?" she said starting to feel angry.

"would you?" he said softly

"HELL NO! what would be the purpose?"

"Well, what do you want me to do about it? Fire them all? They would kill me anyway!" Jack said starting to calm done.

"Oh yeah. It's not a murder. It's a mutiny now." Nital said blushing. "I don't know what we're gonna do yet."

"We?" Jack said looking at her with a tilted head.

"Well yea. You didn't think I was going to leave. Or did you think I was gonna help them?" Nital said taking a step back from Jack.

"No of course not!" Jack said walking over and putting his arms around her. "Lets just forget that and have some fun ok?" Jack whispered.

And they did.

The next 3 weeks were with out a doubt the best weeks of Nital's life. Jack and her had amazing times together. And Nital thought to herself _am I falling in love? _

Jack showed her how to map things. Pintel and Ragetti showed her how to work the wheel. She cooked many foods that the crew loved. But behind all the fun she was extremely scared. What if they do it tonight? Will I ever see jack again? This drove Nital to make every moment count with Jack and the members of the crew she could stand.

One night Nital was walking around the deck. She thought she was the only one on the main deck. She was wrong. Nital heard footsteps behind her. She whipped around to see Barbossa stumbling around rankly. She decided to continue her walk.

All of a sudden someone grabbed her and pinned her up against the wall. Barbossa was staring at her straight in the eyes and his breath was rank with liquor.

**Chapter 6, Evil Bastard**

"You will not screw this up for me! I have been waiting so long to be a captain! If you help Jack escape, I will hunt you down and make you regret it!!" Barbossa roared drunkenly, his face was an inch away from hers. Nital thought quickly and brought her knee up, squarely between his legs. His eyes squeezed shut in pain and he released her.

"Don't you ever touch me again you mutinous piece of shit." Nital snarled. She turned around and walked away. When was out of his site, she ran all the way to "her" room. Once she was in she fell to her knees. Tears flooded freely from her eyes. She didn't even know why she was crying. But that didn't stop the tears from coming. She cried for Jack, Bootstrap, herself and reasons she was still unsure of. That is exactly how Jack found her. He immediately fell to his knees, and wrapped his caring arms around her.

"Shhh" he soothed stroking her long black hair. "Shhh, Old Jackie's here for you, you're not alone." They spent the entire night like that. Nital fell asleep in his arms, and by the look of Jacks face the next morning he hadn't slept at all.

"Oh Jack I'm so sorry," She whispered slowly.

"Its okay" he replied yawning. "Your so quiet when your sleeping, gave me a break!" Jack said smiling at her. Nital snapped up

"Oh no you did not just say that!" Nital said easily offended.

Jack chuckled. "I'm kidding Nital," He whispered leaning forward and kissing her softly. Nital smiled into his lips,

She pulled away slowly and whispered, "I don't know what came over me last night."

Jack nodded "It's alright, we all have our moments like that, mine ended when I met you." He breathed into her ear. Nital was convinced after this that she was in love.

A few days after, Nital had to ask Jack a very important question. (What kind of alcohol did the crew like best?) So she walked from the kitchen to their room. When she arrived she did not find Jack there, but Barbossa instead. She noticed a small piece of paper in his pocket; she decided it was probably some girl's address.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she bluntly asked.

"Looking for you, actually. You see, once I am captain of this fine vessel, I will still need a cook." He paused and moved a lot closer to her. "But more important then that, I will need, a first lady." He whispered, gently raising his hand and running it across her cheek. Trying to be romantic.

"You have become a fine girl for Jack. But for how long? Jack goes through girls like he does rum. When will he drop you for a cheaper version??" he continued, bringing his hand onto her hip and pulling her closer to him. He politely waited for her to do something. Nital couldn't think straight. So she did the first thing that came to her head. She put her arm around him. He smiled and leaned into her lips. Nital however pulled his gun out of his belt and pressed it against the lips coming towards her.

"How dare you?" she rasped "Jack is a much better man that you will ever be! He's kind, funny, caring and sweet. You are old, bitter, cold and heartless." She turned and threw his gun out of the room. "Stay away from me and Jack"

Barbossa angrily glared at her. He then jumped forward grabbed her wrists, and pinned her against the wall. He leaned in and forced a disgusting wet kiss upon Nital. He let her go after a few seconds and said "once I'm captain you will learn you place on my ship" with that he walked out and picked up his gun then walked to the crews quarters.

**Chapter 7: Choices of the heart**

Nital wiped the sick old man slobber off her mouth and ran to go find Jack. She found him on the main deck, alone. "Where is everyone?" Nital said hugging him tightly from behind.

"I don't know! They all left one by one until were just me on my lonesome. Till now that is," He said in a confused voice, steering the boat a little to the left.

Nital silently let go of Jack and walked down the stairs to the crew's rooms. Where she heard hushed conversation.

"We got it mates! All we got to do is get Jack out of the way and get the lass tied up!" Barbossa whispered.

Nital didn't even wait to hear the rest of the conversation. She ran all of the way up to Jack.

"JACK! Come on! We have to go! They have the location to the isle de muerta!! We have to get off the ship!"

"Okay! I'm going! Are you coming with me or something?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"You think I would stay on this ship with out you? Come on get the life boat in into the water!" She said as quietly as should could because she wanted to scream at him. Unfortunately they only had just gotten the boat into the water when the crew came upstairs.

"Damn" Nital whispered taking a few steps back. Jack however took a bold step in front of Nital.

" Not leaving are you Jack? We need a captain don't we? Well if your leaving I guess I will take your place!" He said smiling. He looked at the crew and nodded his head toward Jack. 4 people with swords jumped forward and bound him and sat him on the ground. Barbossa started to walk toward Nital. Jack fought as hard as he could against his attackers to stop Barbossa but he couldn't. Before Barbossa could reach her, Nital unsheathed her sword. Barbossa laughed and pulled out his gun aiming at her, and then pointing it to Jack.

"Either stay on the ship, and Jack lives. Or go to your freedom and hear the sound of your lover dieing." He said smiling. With his free hand he extended it to her. Nital looked down at Jack. He was shaking his head and motioning for her to leave. Nital sighed, there real only was one option in her mind. She had come onto this ship to save Jack. She had to go through with it.

She walked toward Barbossa, taking his hand and looking at Jack. Tears filled her eyes, Jack was still nodding no don't do it. But Nital had to. Barbossa seized her hand and threw his head back and laughed. He the turned to Jack, "Make sure you watch this Sparrow." He said leaning in and pressing his cold hard lips against Nital's.

When he pulled away, Nital noticed that Jack had turned away, and there was a single tear running down his cheek.

"Can I just say good bye?" Nital asked her captor through her tears. Barbossa looked at Jack, then at Nital, then at Jack again. He seemed satisfied that Jack was crying to he nodded that she could.

"Untie him, he can leave after." Barbossa said slowly.

Nital ran to him as fast as she could. Untying his tight bonds. She ripped the one out of his mouth and kissed him as passionately as she could. She stood him up and walked him to the plank; he slipped his arms around her and hugged her hard. After he grabbed her hand and jumped off the plank, while still holding her hand. She screamed and they plummeted to the water together. She heard one single shot fire from the ship. She felt it hit her in the back. All she could remember was swimming to Jack's arms and fainting.

**Chapter 8: Love?**

When she awoke she felt fine. Although she had troubles breathing. She could only take shallow breaths. Nital opened her eyes to see Jack sitting there holding her hand and asleep beside her. She sat up (with a little difficulty.) and took in her surroundings. At the site of herself, she almost fainted again. She was covered in blood. It was on her hands, her shirt and it was surrounding her in the sand. She reached forward and shook Jack awake. It took him a few seconds to open his eyes. Once he was fully awake he realized that she was awake. She sprung forward and hugged him as hard as she could.

"Nital, we were so worried!" Jack said into her ear.

"We?" Nital repeated,

"Ah, right. This island wasn't as deserted as Barbossa thought! It is home to some rumrunners. They know all sorts of stuff about gun wounds. They even temporarily bandaged you up!" Jack said smiling.

Nital lifted up her shirt and saw they had made a bandage out of palm tree leaves, clothes and a belt. It was working too.

"Nital," Jack continued, scooting a lot closer to her. "Thank you, so much!" He said leaning in and connecting their lips. They just sat there for a while, locked together. Eventually Nital pulled away

"For what?" she whispered looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"For well, everything, sticking with me, warning me, kissing Barbossa for me, and trying to sacrifice yourself for me. I mean, you got shot… for ME! I um, Nital, I love you! And you have to realize how hard that is for me to say. I have never said it to someone before. Not even my parents!" Jack said, now speaking rather quickly.

"Oh Jack!" Nital said throwing her arms around him. "I love you too, so much!" she said caringly. She had no idea how good it felt to hear and say those words.

Later she met David, Simon, and Peter, the rumrunners. They said a boat would arrive sometime in the next 3 days. It could take them to port Nybor, where they had some of the top doctors in the Caribbean. Nital could certainly get help there

So Nital and Jack spent the next 3 days, drunk on a beach. (Can't feel pain if your drinking rum) In Nital's opinion it was a great vacation. When Nital left on the boat, she looked back fondly on the island shrinking in the distance.

Jack slowly came around and hugged her from behind.

"Ow" she whispered in pain.

"Sorry," Jack said, not pulling away. He leaned in and kissed her neck. "I am so glad I met you." He murmured affectionately.

3 days later they arrived in Port Nybor. Nital was still alive, and was rushed to a  
"hospital" (Nybor really was advanced!) many doctors examined her wound, her lungs and her ribcage. Nital was later diagnosed with a collapsed lung. She was told it would take 6 months to one year to heal. Plus she had to stay in the hospital because they wanted to keep an eye on her.

She could tell Jack was devastated. He was torn, he wanted to stay and take care of Nital. He also wanted to get the pearl back.

For the first week Jack did everything for her. Nital sneezed, Jack jumped up for a hanker chief. She asked for some water Jack knocked people over to get some. . so one the 8th day. She sat Jack down and had a serious talk with him.

"Jack, this probably is the hardest thing I will even have to say. But I know in my heart its right. I see how torn and unhappy you are. So here it goes, I can't be the reason you're held back from your dreams." Jack looked confused. "Go Jack. Go get the pearl back. I will find you and we can finally be free, from worry and doubt," she said giving Jack a chance to talk.

"No, No way! I can't leave!" Jack protested.

"I am asking you to Jack. Its bad enough I'm stuck in here! I can't watch you waste away in here too!" Nital said tearfully "Please don't ask me to do that!"

Jack moved in and put his arms around her. "Are you sure?" Jack questioned.

"of course I am!" Nital said looking up at him. She leaned in and kissed him softly at first. Then slowly it became more and more passionate until he was almost on her bed with her. Eventually he did pull away.

"Go." She whispered. "go and kick Barbossa's ass!" she said laughing a little. Jack walked toward the door. As he started to walk out she yelled "Jack! I love you. Don't lose hope. Because you can't find it after!" she said sadly. He nodded, blew her a kiss and walked down the hallway.

That night Nital had a "special dream" It was her, running at Jack top speed into Jack's outstretched arms. And that alone helped her keep all the hope she would ever need

The end

maybe

15


End file.
